russian_armyfandomcom-20200213-history
NerfModder
NerfModder Current RA Leader Jackson Fowler (February 25 1995 - June 3, 2015) also known as NerfModder is a famous ROBLOXian that creates places that are mostly related to Russia and his Survival of the Living game set. NerfModder has led various Russian Groups and other large services which include but are not limited to, SAS, Spetsnaz, and Of Course Russian Army. Thought by many to be the Greatest Leader RA has been faced with, speculation occurs over the purpose and activity of the leader. Early Starts Nerf began much of his Grouporial career with simple games. His development in these fields led to a further understanding of the mind of the average ROBLOXian which allowed him to formualte one of his Earliest groups, S.A.S. This group led to an early rise in Nerf'ers, or followers of Nerf. This group was led valiantly for many of days until eventually a result of socio-economical reasons forced Nerf to shut the group down. To this day many debate the reasoning behind this controversial decision. After creating and shutting down S.A.S. nerf went on to develop more ROBLOX games, eventually creating the Hugely popular SOTLD (Survival of the Living Dead) Series. With the newfound popularity Nerf decided that a Group must be made to emulate this. Thus our Eternal Ally (In Some ways) Spetsnaz was born. Spetnaz received critical acclaim as the revival of Nerf and the domination of groups in ROBLOX. Many current RA leaders joined Spets in these days thus making there initial contacts with Nerf. Nerfmodder led Spetsnaz for some time, through many HQ's and Leader. Eventually making SpetsnazCaptain the SIC. This choice is viewed by some to be what led to RA. Spetsnaz In SpetsnazCaptains Control, RA is Born With tensions rising in Nerfmodders life he decided that it was time to give Spets, to... Spets. This decision led to the first time such a decision would be made. (Many more Would follow) Spetsnaz would be led by SC for many months until Nerf decided to return. This led to a strain between leaders. SC viewed the fruition of Spetsnaz to be of his work, Whilst Nerf viewed Spetsnaz to be entitled to him. Eventually the request to reacquiess the group was denied as SC retained full authority. Nerf, initially viewed this negatively, but eventually healed these wounds. With his former group gone Nerf led the crusade to form a new group... A Better group... Russian Army. Russian Army With Russian Army former supporters of Nerf flocked to the feldgling group. Initial Members include Coltjm6, Shrill, and Tavo. These members would formulate the eventual upbringing of RA and propell its sucess forward. Initially RA was led with a common report between her leaders, and the grunts. The Group quickly grew to 1,500 Members and began to expand more rapidly eventually capping at 4,000. Around this time Nerf began declining much of his duties eventually leading to certain Generals to take advantage of the group. At this critical point in RA history many Leaders joined that continue to pilot RA to this day, Treys1, Cingwar73, and Spikeman. During this time, many Older Members viewed RA as a continual Decline as Nerf slowly drifted towards the inevitable Leadership change. In Mid June, Nerfmodder announced his leave of RA, Leaving full control and power to his SiC, FSSBuilder. This led to a period of Reform, Upheaval, Spies, and Of Course New leaders. FSSBuilder would quickly formualte his own cabinet, who, with approval of the NKVD would sort through many upcoming leaders and put them in Ready Positions. RA would remain stagnant at around 4.5k members until Nerf's return. In Early August, Nerf officially showed interest in taking the reigns of RA once more. After intense negotiations on both sides, FSS agreed to allow Nerf to take control once more. The reempowerment of Nerf led to a MASSIVE recruiting endeavor and eventual growth of RA from Midsized group, To a Superpower of 15K Men. The Continual leadership led to eventual changes once more in the cabinet, and many former RA members left or were forced out due to constraints on there behalfs. Eventually Nerf would once again tire of RA and decided to give it to Penguinhardy, a relatively new RA member whom many looked up to. This as well did not last as Nerf once more returned with requests to take RA. After initial resistance, and staunch Spetsnaz response to Penguin, Nerf retrieved the Group. RA Currently remains under Nerf's Leadership, along with a very select group of Individuals who make up his inner circle Personality Many Describe Nerf as a fun loving, experienced, and overall caring leader. Vets often recall the days where the wall would be ablaze with comments of Nerfs wit and of overly funny arguments. Nerf is an extremely experienced builder whom can attract Millions to his places thus garnering the attention, and ability, to create groups. Nerf has often been criticized for his lack of contact with many Generals, and the overall populace of RA. Many non-Nerf'ers view the multiple retakings of RA to be disruptive to its growth as well. Nerf's Cabinet The Current Cabinet to Serve Under Nerfmodder is, In order of Importance #Nerfmodder #Penguinhardy #Coltjm6, Spikeman, Treys1 #The Generals. Many others advise Nerf personally and counsel him through difficult times. Other Members to serve as Nerf's Cabinet include, Chaos, Tavo, FSSBuilder, and SpetsnazCaptain. Death NerfModder was known to have battled depression and anxiety throughout his entire life, and he committed suicide on June 3, 2015, in a forest near his home in Nova Scotia, Canada1. Following her son's death, NerfModder's mother, Laura, has been an active advocate for suicide prevention. rip nerf modder ;( Russian Army Basic Training A Training Area Built by Nerf.---------------------------------------------------------> Admin Cingwar73 01:31, January 22, 2013 (UTC)